


What about me?

by auwithexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: Chanyeol is jealous that Baekhyun is giving most of his attentions to Lucas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 60





	What about me?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i'm back with another *coughs* smut. I'm actually planning to do like a real chapter-ed story but I'm not sure if I'm gonna push through with it. I mean would y'all read it? 'Cos if so, I'm gonna start writing one now lol.

"Hey babe, is this for me?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun about the snacks inside the paper bag

"Uhm, no that's for me and Lucas when we watch a movie together at his place." Baekhyun said while fixing his clothes and putting it inside a duffel bag for his apparent sleepover with him.

"Uhm, what about me?" Chanyeol asks as he leaned on the wall watching Baekhyun stuff clothes in his duffel bag.

"What about you babe?" Baekhyun still busy with fitting everything in his bag, even going back and forth from the bathroom to get his essentials and everything.

Chanyeol scoffs with Baekhyun's remark. "I mean haven't you been spending enough time with him? Didn't he say you guys went to a playground or something then ate some late night snacks when he brought you home after you guys were practicing late at night."

Chanyeol tries to get Baekhyun's attention but he seems really eager for this "sleepover". "Fine why don't you live with him then." He storms out of their bedroom and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Baekhyun finally lifts his head up to see Chanyeol walk away from their bedroom. He follows him outside to see him drinking water.

"Babe, you know it's hard for me to actually get along with others. And I really get along with him, I'm just gonna sleep over for one night. If it lightens up your mood we won't be sleeping in the same bed 'cos he knows that you and I are together okay? I told him." Baekhyun walks near Chanyeol rubbing his shoulders up and down to ease his tension. "Stop being jealous okay?"

"What? I'm not jealous." Chanyeol puts down his drink and faces Baekhyun who has his puppy eyes on.

"Okay then whatever you say." Baekhyun winked at him and walked away presumingly to continue packing his stuff.

Chanyeol has had enough. He barely sees Baekhyun because of his SuperM promotions, and whenever he does he's out to have some fun with Lucas. Oh but it's gonna change today.

Chanyeol headed over to their bedroom and closes the door behind him. "Are you sure you wanna go?" He said as he walks closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks up with his face seemingly close to Chanyeol's member. "I told you it's just one night and you can have me for the rest of the days." Baekhyun zipped his duffel bag and stood up.

Chanyeol doesn't think so. He pulled Baekhyun, his back now against Chanyeol's clothed member.

"What's so fun with him that you'd rather spend some time with him than with _me_." Chanyeol whispers with his deep voice close to Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun shivered feeling Chanyeol's hot breath on his ears, as Chanyeol was rubbing his member against Baekhyun's butt. _**"Huh? Baekhyun-ah."**_ Chanyeol is still grinding his member up Baekhyun's ass.

_"I...I told you it's just for tonight...Chanyeol.. p-please."_ Baekhyun feels hot, but he doesn't want to do it. Not today. Not now that Lucas is probably outside waiting for Baekhyun to come down.

"Please what Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol licks Baekhyun's soft milky neck and proceeded to suck on his favorite spot. 

Baekhyun is now starting to feel the heat. _Fuck it_. " _Chanyeol-ah_ I told you not to be jealous. I only have you." Baekhyun was now rubbing his sweet plump ass on Chanyeol's now erect member.

"On your knees." Chanyeol said as he pushed Baekhyun down to kneel. Baekhyun already knew what to do and proceeded to remove Chanyeol's basketball shorts and rub his dick while he was still wearing his boxers. Baekhyun licked Chanyeol clothed cock once and decided to remove his boxers. "I know you Baekhyun, one look at my _big, fat, cock,_ you'd forget everything else."

Baekhyun started to lick the tip of Chanyeol's cock, starting with the slit. He kissed the tip ad traveled down to his balls giving it a quick, sensual squeeze. _"Aaah shit... Baekhun-ah"_

Baekhyun licked his whole length before putting everything in his mouth. Gagging on Chanyeol's big cock. Chanyeol couldn't take it and fucked Baekhyun's small and fragile mouth. He sees Baekhyun's eyes sweel up with tears as. The sight was making him even hornier. Baekhyun's eyes not leaving his even for one second, his mouth dripping with precum and saliva. The sight was too much for Chanyeol. " _Fuck_ , wait." He said as he removed his cock from Baekhyun's mouth not wanting to cum in the shorter's mouth.

He pushed Baekhyun down the bed and removed his shirt. He also started unbuttoning Baekhyun's shirt and kissed his neck all the way down his belly button. He removed his own shirt while Chanyeol proceeded to remove his trousers. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's inner thigh, hip, and stomach, literally everywhere except where Baekhyun wanted to be tocuhed and kissed. _"Chanyeol-ah why aren't you touching me?"_

"I am touching you babe." 

"Not where I want to." Baekhyun said as he got Chanyeol hand and placed it over his throbbing member. 

"If I continue to do this will you stay with me tonight?" Chanyeol was already stroking Baekhyun's member, but Baekhyun doesn't answer. "Huh? Baekhyun-ah, why aren't you answering **me**."

"Just _pleaaaseee_ put your _dick_ inside _me_." Baekhyun wanted to waste no time, it didn't matter to him whether he's fully stretched right now. To be honest, it's been so long since he had Chanyeol's dick up his ass, he wanted to feel it once again.

Chanyeol on the other hand, wasted no time and got the lube on their bedside table. He smothered his dick and Baekhyun's hole with enough lube. Chanyeol started to rub his member as he positioned his cock near Baekhyun's entrance. 

Without any warning he started to push his cock in Baekhyun's entrance. _"Oh fuck,_ Baekhyun-ah you've gotten tighter. Either that or your other man's dick is small." He pushed his whole member inside Bakhyun's butt and waited no time and decided to move. 

"I told you, _Chanyeol-aaahhh it's just you_..."

"Hmm.. Why? Isn't he fucking you like this? Does he fuck you so good? Does he fuck you like me? Well, I know you won't find any other man to fuck you like this right? **Huh?** " Chanyeol started to speed up by pounding his cock deep in Baekhyun's hole. His speed makes Baekhyun moan oh-so loud, the neighbors passing by their unit might even hear them. " _AAAH CHANYEOL_ slow down please..." 

Baekhyun is head is almost touching the headbaord from Chanyeol animalistic speed. "Really? You want me to slow down? Oh don't tell me you're into vanilla now huh?" Chanyeol still continues to fuck Baekhyun hard.

"Okay, _don't_ stop........ _ahh, yes.... YES THERE, oh fuck_ " Baekhyun started to rub his dick as he almost feels him cumming. _"I'm close."_

"Oh me too, let's cum together Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol pounds Baekhyun's ass even harder and faster than before. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun couldn't walk today, tomorrow, and maybe even the following days.

_"Aaaahh, yes yes yes, there Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.. Yeol.... aaaaaa"_

_"Ughh..... fuck Baekhyun I missed this"_

Chanyeol plops down beside Baekhyun with his cock still inside his ass. "I miss you."

"Oh Chanyeol, do you really think I'm seeping with him?" Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and saw that his face full of worry and sadness. Baekhyun was surprised to see this side of Chanyeol, he usually makes this face when he wants something or if he's just playing with him but right now is different. "Babe..." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's nose. "I love you."

"But you're always with him, I know you aren't sleeping with him, it's just that I miss you and I barely even see you. Whenever you're home you'd go out to meet him." Chanyeol said while pouting.

"Oh come on haha, to be fair all the members went out that night at the playground, it just so happened everyone bailed because they were too tired which left me and Lucas together. Also, tonight was supposed to be a movie slash song-writing night. You know that I'm going to have a comeback right? He said he has some ideas so why not sleep over?"

_"Hmmpphh,_ can't you ask me for help?" Chanyeol turns his back from him, making Baekhyun hug him from behind.

"I love you." Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol ears.

_Chanyeol shyly smiles._

"Okay, let me text him. I'll tell him we could reschedule the movie and we could write songs in the practice room with everyone's help." Baekhyun laughs as he stood up to get his phone.

"I love you Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol said as he feels himself getting sleepy. Baekhyun smiles and kissed Chanyeol's cheeks goodnight.


End file.
